I'm My Own Best Friend
by Fatal Excuses
Summary: One-shot. Bella is depressed, then her best bud, Izzy, gets killed. She goes to the funeral...and sees the Cullens. Dark. Sad. All human,after New Moon.LOT better than summary,I just didnt know how to summarize it.Read and Review.Disclaimer:I own nothing.


**So, here's a little dark one-shot I wrote. . . . . **

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing :/**

**R&R!!!???**

**ENJOY:**

Bella's Point Of View

I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't take it—life. I'd almost died last spring break, only now, I'd be welcoming it. Edward saved me from death, only to build me then break me down. He'd only brought me closer to death. I wished I could just swallow some pills, or hang myself—maybe both. But that would be the easy way out, and I couldn't do that to my parent, my family, to Jacob. Even though he was no longer with me physically, I couldn't do it to Edward.

Alice would see me, and no doubt try and stop my—from a distance. Or maybe, they wouldn't even try; they didn't care about me anyway. Edward had promised to be with me forever and always. He'd been lying through his teeth, I'm sure.

Contrary to what most people would think, I don't like to wear black.

I have a best friend, she calls herself Izzy, and believes she is the plainest person alive. She's my only best friend, and the only one I could trust. She understood me like no one else could.

I felt pure numb swept through my body.

I'll never forget the last time I saw Izzy smile. She smiled that Cheshire cat smile, straight from three years of braces. A smile that made you wonder why she was so happy, what she was up to. A smile that only got bigger when lights flashed on her face.

As car tires screeched across the frozen road, she moved nowhere. As if she were glued to the road; as if she must do this. I wanted to run to her, knock her out of the way, but it wasn't possible. I was powerless.

When her blood spilled across the road, mixing with the snow, from the impact, as she flew down the road and bounced, finally rolling to a stop, she was still smiling, I'm sure. The car driver, got out and looked horrified, he didn't know that this is what she wanted. Hearing the commotion, people filed out of their homes. Little children cried and screamed into their mother's clothes as they held on for dear life. Mother's who were too shocked to comfort their children.

Everyone thought the same thought for a few seconds. _Nothing like this ever happens in Forks._

The thought that since this was a small town that nothing bad ever happened. That car crashes were for big towns, a rarity here.

911 was called from many phones, and as the sirens wailed as they came closer and closer, I grew colder and colder. Like the life was draining out of me like blood was flowing out of Izzy. I walked over to her, and touched her. She was as cold as I.

I backed off, as the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance in a bag. They announced her dead at the scene. There was no hope. The bag they loaded her in was to plain. It was black, and was an insult to her. Rainbow would be more suited.

Her funeral is boring. Not in the sense that there's nothing to do, but the fact that I was the only one who was in a bright, rainbow dress, blue boots, green purse, etc. The same outfit she was in when she got killed.

I was the last to go to the casket, and I saw that her parents had made her normal, made her plain again. They'd taken out her lip rings, dyed her hair to the natural color, put neutral make-up on her, and put her in a fancy dress.

None of these things matched her style. They'd put on a little coat, to hide the scars on her arms, the ones no one but me knew about.

The casket, like everything else about this funeral was plain. Brown with a red satin inside.

We all backed from the casket, and I finally took a look around, to see who all came for the first time. Many were crying, or on the verge of bawling. Some were sobbing. My breath caught in my throat when my eyes landed on someone who looked broken, not even alive. Well, several some ones.

The Cullens. They were all dry sobbing, and looking guilty and devastated. Edward was the worst. I didn't know why though. I'm pretty sure they didn't know Izzy. She was probably another one of Edward's 'love interests'.

The priest had finished talking, so he invited anyone who wanted to speak, to say something about Izzy.

Angela Weber was the first to speak.

"Izzy used to be a passionate person. She was always trying to do her best at anything she put herself at. But the past couple months, even though she dressed in cheery clothes and smiling, but at times I could see the real sadness she held inside. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, she had lost the spark in her eyes."

Everyone nodded, remembering how she had been before, and how she acted after. Every time she was left alone for longer than ten minutes, she let down her guard and showed her true feelings. The feelings that she was being crushed, that she couldn't breathe. That she was suffocating. I knew the feeling.

The Cullens, hearing this became even sadder, and Alice looked like she was telling Edward something in her head because he nodded and she let her shoulders droop even more than she had them already, and leaned into Jasper. Edward looked out of place, but he didn't look like he'd rather be anywhere than here.

Next, I looked at my parents. Renee was holding both Charlie's and Phil's hand. All three of them were crying.

I didn't know if anyone else was going to speak, so I was planning on walking up and putting her favorite bracelet on there. But then, Emmett started to talk.

"She was a clumsy person. That was for certain when she would enter a room. She was unique; you won't find anyone else like her in the world. Even though she's gone, we can keep her memory alive."

That was the deepest I'd ever heard Emmett speak. And, it was surprising.

Everyone nodded.

It was time to leave, and I watched as the guests filed out to the parking lot and into their cars. The Cullens, of course had the nicest cars there.

Each of the couples had different vehicles. Emmett and Rosalie went in his jeep, with Emmett Driving. Jasper and Alice went in a yellow Porche, a car I hadn't seen before, with her driving. Carlisle and Esme went in his Mercedes, and Carlisle drove. Edward went towards his Volvo. He was alone.

All of the other Cullens speed out of the parking lot, as usual, but Edward stayed behind in his car.

I walked over and tapped on his window. He looked around until he spotted me. His eyes widened and he shook his head. He looked at me again and noticed I was still there. Maybe he thought I wouldn't be here, at Izzy's funeral. Or maybe he didn't even know I knew her.

Either way, he sped out of there faster than any of the other Cullens did.

Odd.

Whatever, I thought as I went to the road and hailed a taxi. My old Chevy finally met the match of time and broke down, far past fixing.

A couple past by me, without noticing me.

Then after a little while, a topaz one stopped in front of me, and I climbed in.

The driver turned around and smiled at me. "Welcome Izzy, welcome to the afterlife."

**:D How was that? **

**Okay, so originally this was supposed to be a contest entry to BronzeHairedGirl620's contest, but it's not 2,000 words. . . . .it's only 1281 words WITH me drawing it out. . . . . D: So . . . HERE IT IS! :D**

**Till next time**

**Fatal**


End file.
